


Vacation

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Fights, M/M, Minor Violence, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou was expecting his vacation to Los Angeles to be a quiet one. Himuro Tatsuya quite easily ruined that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Some AkaHimu? Yeah. I wasn't exactly planning on going romance at first, but.
> 
> Italics - English

Seijuurou walked down the street with a small frown, eyes fixed on his shoes. Why had his father sent him away to America for the summer? As far as he knew, he hadn’t done anything wrong, quite the opposite actually. He had gotten perfect grades, never missed a day, led Teiko’s basketball club to victory… Was it still not enough for his father?

Or perhaps this was his father’s way of trying to make some sort of amends? Was that it then? A trip to Los Angeles was his way of saying sorry for being a horrible father. Sad how he was just now going to make an attempt, but it really didn’t matter.

No, not really. Seijuurou couldn’t argue with his father, no matter how much he wanted to. So now he was stuck walking down the street of the city, basic English his only help… Sure, he could have stayed with his tour guide, but… He’d been a little too bored to to that. Besides, his father wouldn’t ask if he’d stayed with the guide, so why care?

No one was bothering him, either. Meaning the tour guide was really kind of useless at that point, he was intimidating enough on his own. He could make it himself if he remembered where the hotel was. Wasn’t hard since his father got him a room in the biggest, most expensive hotel he could find. Of course, his father never settled for second best…Not even from his own son.

“ _Hey there…_ ” Seijuurou looked up at the sudden voice. Had someone approached him while he was in thought?

Apparently a few had, all of them intimidating to say the least. They were all taller than him, at least one reaching six foot, their hair was all horribly bleached, and had tattoos that looked like they’d been done in a dark alley rather than a tattoo shop. Overall, they were disgusting to look at.

“ _You’re not from America, are you?_ ” The tallest asked, moving in a way that Seijuurou had no choice but to press himself against a wall. _“Where are you from?_ ”

He frowned. These thugs weren’t going to intimidate him, no. If he was stuck in L.A. for a few weeks, he’d make the best of it. “ _Japan._ ”

“ _Japan, huh?_ ” He laughed. “ _You’re nothin’ like Tatsuya or Shuuzou, now are you?_ ”

“ _We’re not all the same…_ ” Was all Seijuurou mumbled in reply. Who were the two he mentioned? Japanese men he knew?

“ _Too bad for you! You’ll be easy-pickings compared to them..._ ” He smirked down at Seijuurou. “ _How to start…?_ ”

Seijuurou stared back up with a frown. This pathetic excuse for a man wasn’t going to scare him that easily. No one scared him easily, no one beat him easily. He just had to--

“ _Hey, what are you three doing over here?_ ” A voice that sounded less antagonistic than the others suddenly hit Seijuurou’s ears. “ _You bothering this kid?_ ”

“ _Tatsuya…_ ” The guy turned away from Seijuurou, swallowing hard. “ _What’re you doing out? I heard you were sick_.”

Seijuurou peeked around the guy and saw someone who was definitely not as...American as the others, despite his fluent English. His hair still seemed to be the natural color and he had no tattoos as far as the redhead could see, at least.

His stance was just as cocky, however. He had the swagger of an American, just not the look… From a different country but raised in L.A. maybe? Since the thugs had mentioned him before that seemed likely.

“ _I got to feeling better, dude. Since I’m not bedridden, maybe you should back off of this kid, yeah? We’ll say he’s under my protection starting now._ ” The Tatsuya guy shot Seijuurou a smile before looking back to the thug. “ _Go on, shoo._ ”

“ _No way, we found this guy fair and square. We can do whatever we want._ ” The guy crossed his arms and Seijuurou frowned.

He was really only getting the basic gist of the conversation. He could tell these were all words, but half of them? They had to be something you wouldn’t easily learn in an English lesson. He’d have liked to know what was exactly being said about him, though. No, he deserved more respect than that.

“ _Oh? We gonna fight about it then, dude?_ ” Tatsuya gave the American a smile. “ _C’mon, let’s go._ ”

Before Seijuurou could say much else, Tatsuya was driving a fist into the other’s gut. Apparently in America violence was the answer. How sad.

He stood and watched as the other two approached Tatsuya and the latter moved just out of range of their kicks and punches. Tatsuya seemed to know what he was doing in a fight, at least that’s what Seijuurou thought when he got the two to punch each other instead.

His opinion didn’t change when the black haired boy landed a kick on the first man, now standing again, hard enough that Seijuurou clearly heard the impact. Not to mention the pained scream that came with it.

“ _That’s right, run off!_ ” Tatsuya gave a small laugh when the three finally began retreating. Apparently this was a usual thing for him, then?

The boy finally turned to face Seijuurou, a small and gentle smile now on his face. Did he think Seijuurou needed to be babied after seeing that, then?

“Are you alright?” The sudden switch to Japanese almost caught Seijuurou off guard. Only the thugs mentioning this guy was Japanese before stopped that, too. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“No, I’m fine.” Seijuurou gave a small shrug. “They didn’t have the chance to try.”

“Oh, good!” Tatsuya gave a laugh. “I’d have hated if I was too late to help you out.”

“I could have taken care of myself…” Seijuurou crossed his arms. For someone who had just finished middle school, he was sure sure of himself, huh?

“No, they’d have kicked your ass.” Tatsuya gave a sigh. “They all towered over you and…” He grabbed Seijuurou’s arm. “Lookit how scrawny you are!”

“I’m not that scrawny.” Seijuurou pulled away with a frown. “Please don’t just touch me like that.”

“Sorry, just had to point that out!” Tatsuya raised his hands in mock-defense. “Just be careful around here, okay? It’s not the safest neighborhood.”

“Alright.”

“And if you do get in trouble, just say Tatsuya’d get mad if you messed with me. That’ll scare most people off.” Tatsuya looked at his wrist. “If it doesn’t, good luck… I need to get going, though. I have a friend I need to meet.”

Without giving Seijuurou a chance to reply, the other had ran off, in the opposite direction that what Seijuurou would’ve expected. Had he went out of his way to help the redhead, then…?

Seijuurou shook his head. That didn’t matter, with how big L.A. was he wouldn’t see Tatusya again on his vacation, anyway.

 

-

 

“ _Hey Tatsuya, is that the guy you were talkin’ about?_ ” Seijuurou paused when he heard the shout. Was he “the guy” in that sentence? If he was, why was Tatsuya telling someone with such a feminine voice about his violent encounters?

He turned and saw an angry and embarrassed Tatsuya frowning at a blonde woman. Apparently she’d been the one to point him out so loudly, then? Interesting… Especially since he hadn’t seen Tatsuya for at least a week now. He would’ve thought the other would have forgotten about some guy he saved once. He probably would have in the same position, at least.

“ _That is him, Alex. Look, now he’s looking over here and probably thinks we’re a bunch of weirdos. Great._ ” Tatsuya replied with a loud sigh.

“Were you talking about me?” Seijuurou asked, approaching and clearly displeased with the fact.

“Ah!” Tatsuya turned red in embarrassment when Seijuurou moved towards him. “Yeah...Only because Alex will talk about things I say in passing over and over again--”

“ _You sure Tatsuya?_ ” The woman asked, did she not know Japanese, then? “ _I remember you saying ‘Sorry I was so late! There was a cute guy getting harassed and I just had to step in.’ a week ago. Did I imagine you saying that?_ ”

Seijuurou wasn’t that bad at English, though, and knew at least what the woman was trying to say. Had this guy who didn’t even known his name called him cute? Couldn’t he have been bothered to at least ask for that first?

“Couldn’t you have at least asked my name?” He asked, unable to keep himself from doing so.

Tatsuya seemed to realize that Seijuurou had understood his friend and he turned even redder. “Oh, I--I really just mentioned you in passing! I didn’t know if I’d see you again, so I did ask for a name…”

“Then ask now, Tatsuya!” Alex asked, startling Seijuurou with the sudden Japanese. “Don’t be rude.”

“Oh uh...What is your name?” Tatsuya asked, looking at his feet.

“Akashi Seijuurou…” The redhead eyed Alex carefully. Had she not wanted him to understand his teasing, then? He didn’t see why she wouldn’t want him to… “I know your first name, but not your last.”

“Himuro.” Tatsuya kicked at the ground. “My last name is Himuro…”

“I see…” Seijuurou didn’t let his frown drop. “Wasn’t so hard to find out names before using a word like cute, hmm?”

“I guess not…” The black haired teen kicked at the ground. “Thought I just realized, you’re bratty on top of cute, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me…?” Seijuurou’s eyes narrowed just slightly. “You should have more respect for me when talking.”

“Not as long as you don’t give me the same.” Tatsuya gave a cocky smile that Seijuurou was almost tempted to slap off. Almost being the keyword, of course.

“I can easily give you respect, if you can prove you deserve it.” Seijuurou replied, crossing his arms. “You just name a way to show it.”

“Alright then.” Tatsuya’s smile became a grin and Alex seemed worried. “Meet me back here tomorrow at noon. Let’s see how you are on the basketball court.”

Seijuurou straightened a bit. That wasn’t a hard challenge at all, he could defeat Tatsuya in a one-on-one. “Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

-

 

“ _Damn, you’re pretty good…_ ” Seijuurou noted that that was about the fifth time Tatsuya had slipped into English during their little match. “Looks like you win, huh?”

“Of course, winning is natural for me.” Seijuurou replied, confusion gracing his face when Tatsuya laughed. “I’m being serious.”

“Oh, sorry! Didn’t realize you were…” Tatsuya gave a smirk. “Good job, though. Looks like you get my respect.”

“About time…” Seijuurou mumbled, wiping his face off with his sleeve. “I suppose you’d get some if you hadn’t lost.”

“Hard to win against someone who wins naturally.” Tatsuya replied, rolling his eyes. “Besides, you would’ve gotten your ass beat without me. So I still deserve respect, don’t you think?.”

“I wouldn’t have worded it like that, but…” Seijuurou sighed. “You have a point.”

“See? So show me some, kid. Besides, you should respect your elders!” Tatsuya gave a small nod.

“Just how old do you think I am…?” Seijuurou frowned, crossing his arms.

“Like…” Tatsuya thought for a moment. “Maybe fourteen…”

“I’m at least two years older than that.”

Tatsuya blinked. “Oh, well, I’m still older than you! Just by a year, but still.”

“I see…” Seijuurou sighed and rolled his eyes. Why was Tatsuya talking to him as if they were friends? They’d talked at most three times and played one one-on-one. That didn’t make someone your friend.

At least, he was pretty sure it didn’t. Not that he had any friends, though… His other self had plenty and he was sitting at a solid zero.

“Will you please stop being so casual with me?” Seijuurou asked, frown back on his face.

“Sorry, America’s rubbed off on me! I’m guessing you want me to be less buddy-buddy thanks to Japan, yeah?” Tatsuya thought for a moment. “Well, I’m not that good at it. I mean, I can try, but it’ll be hard… So how about we just become friends, instead?”

“Excuse me?” Seijuurou blinked in surprise. He probably looked like a shocked kitten in that moment.

Tatsuya gave a small laugh at that. “You heard me, let’s go get some ice cream or something.”

“Ice cream…?” He hadn’t had that in a long while… Atsushi had taken him once, but it had been so tense the giant never invited him again. Not that he’d wanted to go again, anway.

“Yeah!” Tatsuya threw an arm over Seijuurou’s shoulders. “My treat, whatever kind you like...You do like ice cream, don’t you?”

“Uh, yeah…” Seijuurou gave a small nod.

“Alright...what kind? I’ll get you two scoops.” Tatsuya gave a small smile as he began walking, dragging Seijuurou along.

“I...I like red velvet.” Seijuurou replied, looking away from Tatsuya.

“Oh, fancy.” Tatsuya whistled a little. “Alright, little buddy, let’s go get you some red velvet ice cream, then!”

Seijuurou wasn’t quite sure why Tatsuya was trying so hard to become his friend, it made no sense, really. He wasn’t going to turn down some red velvet ice cream, though.

 

-

 

Seijuurou wasn’t sure why Tatsuya had insisted on taking him to see a movie. It had been a...cute movie, sure, but not something worth dragging an almost stranger to. Was this another attempt to become his friend? It seemed like a movie about friendship, so he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Ah man, I’ll never be over how cute that ending was…” Tatsuya sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Romantic comedies just get to me…”

“I see…” Seijuurou shifted a little as he thought about it. It was a romantic movie, wasn’t it? Thinking back on that fact, mixed with the red hair of the heroine and the pretty look of the hero, he was almost uncomfortable…

“What’s wrong?” Tatsuya suddenly asked, making Seijuurou jump just a little.

“Nothing, nothing is wrong.” He tried to hold his head high and was laughed at again.

“You comparing yourself to the heroine or something?” The other asked, a teasing edge to his voice. “Don’t worry, no guy is head over heels for you like that. At least not here in America.”

Seijuurou gave a small frown. For a comment that was meant to be comforting, it sure sounded more like an insult. Maybe Tatsuya needed to practice talking to people more, then.

“You look really mad…” Tatsuya pinched his cheek. “C’mon, be happy little kitten!”

“Kitten?” Seijuurou’s brow furrowed. Isn’t that what the heroine had been called? “Why did you call me that?”

“Well, you’re like a kitten!” Tatsuya replied. “A very small, very grumpy kitten.”

“I am not like a kitten.” Seijuurou crossed his arms and frowned. “Nothing about me says kitten.”

“A lot says kitten, Kitten.” Tatsuya gave a small laugh and the pout he earned. “Don’t be so mad.”

“I’m very mad and very glad I’m leaving tomorrow.” Seijuurou replied, turning away from Tatsuya. “Unless you’re still planning to see me off.”

“You know I am.” Tatsuya replied. “I do what I say I’m going to. Besides, I have something to give you tomorrow.”

“It better not be your phone number.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s not!” Tatsuya waved his hands in front of him. “It’s nothing like that…”

Seijuurou was confused and intrigued now, just great… At least he only had to wait a night to find out what.

 

-

 

Seijuurou barely held in a shriek when Tatsuya lifted him into the air. Just what was he doing when Seijuurou was leaving in an hour? Did he want to have his last time seeing the redhead end in anger?

“Tatsuya, put me down!” He hissed out, wriggling around in Tatsuya’s arms as the other laughed. “This isn’t funny.”

“Sorry, sorry. I just had to.” Tatsuya gave him a smile as he put him down. “Y’know, one more hug before I don’t see you again.”

“I see…” Seijuurou watched the other carefully before brushing the front of his clothes off. “Is that what your gift was?”

“Oh no! Not at all.” Tatsuya gave a small laugh. “I’m actually trying to decide if I should give you it or not.”

Seijuurou narrowed his eyes slightly, he was not going to do this. “Of course you should, you already made me curious.”

“Oh no! You’d still find out, I’d just tell you what it was instead of actually...presenting you with it.” Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head. Why was he being so awkward?

“I’d still rather see it.” Seijuurou replied, crossing his arms. “You don’t want to leave me with a negative memory of you..chickening out, do you?”

“No, no I don’t…” Tatsuya sighed, looking around the room as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess…”

“Please Tatsuya, show me.” Seijuurou said, his voice soft. “It’s rare I say please, you know?”

“Fine, just…” Tatsuya moved forward and placed a hand gently on the side of Seijuurou’s face. “Just...give me permission to do something.”

Seijuurou didn’t quite understand what this something was. If he was slapped, though, he could find a way to handle that. “Go ahead.”

Without even saying something like ‘thanks’ to Seijuurou’s permission Tatsuya was moving his head forward, pressing their lips together quickly, before the other could react.

Seijuurou hadn’t even thought of a kiss as a possibility. If Tatsuya had been thinking it, though, he had to guess it was an American gift.

It was soft, tentative. Like Tatsuya was expecting to be pushed back at any moment. Seijuurou didn’t want to push him away, though. It was too nice a kiss, his first kiss, actually…

Maybe that’s why he was disappointed when Tatsuya pulled back. He wanted the older boy to press his lips to his again.

“Tatsuya…I--”

“I should get going, Seijuurou…” Tatsuya turned, obviously embarrassed by what he did. “I’ll...see you around maybe? One day, if we’re lucky…”

Seijuurou wanted to tell him to stay, but the words stuck in his throat and all he could do was nod. One day...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [dA](http://bored--insanity.deviantart.com/art/Vacation-AkaHimu-577666603?ga_submit_new=10%253A1449968767)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shieldofaegis.tumblr.com/post/135081142014/vacation)


End file.
